


is, was, evermore shall be

by haechancore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Miscommunication, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechancore/pseuds/haechancore
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark aren’t particularly friends, or at least they didn’t choose to be. Their families have been neighbors since before the two were even born and they ended up being great friends. This resulted in both of them being forced to hang out with each other right as they came out of their mother’s wombs.Alternatively: Mark and Donghyuck grow up together, learn how to deal with their emotions, and discover themselves, a major discovery being that they suck at communicating.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	is, was, evermore shall be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever ao3 fic so if you're reading it, thank you for giving me a chance.  
> This was written a bit out of my comfort zone since I'm used to writing fics with huge dialogues and minor narrations. But I wanted to try something new so here it is.  
> I had this idea when I was looking at three-word titles, so this entire thing was based on its title and a bit of a real story. I had doubts about making it a happy ending or the realistic ending that actually happened in this situation, but I chose the happy one as it is the way I personally thought it should've ended.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this fic, and please leave a nice comment if you wish to, they really make me happy! :D

Donghyuck and Mark aren’t particularly friends, or at least they didn’t choose to be. Their families have been neighbors since before the two were even born and they ended up being great friends. This resulted in both of them being forced to hang out with each other right as they came out of their mother’s wombs.

Every weekend during their parent’s coffee hangouts they’d see each other, and played with each other as kids do. Every summer vacation, their families went together, because of this they ended up rooming together, as they were close in age, and during every summer vacation, they had adventures together. Whoever looked at them during those times would assume the two were the best of friends, even if that wasn’t the case.

With living next to each other, they ended up naturally going to the same school, being close in age also meant that they’d see each other a lot. However, they refused to acknowledge each other’s presence at school. At first, during primary school, they hung out because it was the most convenient for both of them since they already knew each other and they ended up being super close, Donghyuck following the other everywhere he went. Their parents used to make fun of Donghyuck for idolizing Mark so much, since the younger would essentially do what Mark did and always called him cool and wanted to be like him, like a little duck following his mom.

But as they grew up, they also grew apart. Mark changed schools in 5th grade, which made them hang out way less than what they used to and it also meant that Mark had found older friends that Donghyuck didn’t know, and so they reached a point where they would purposely ignore each other every time they were in the same house together, more Donghyuck than Mark.

It was awkward for their parents. The two refused to speak to each other for an entire year. Whenever they had their coffee hangouts, Mark would stick to Taeyong (Donghyuck’s older brother) and Donghyuck always locked himself in his room, despite his parent’s complaints.

This issue ended up being solved during their summer vacation of the same year. They were 13 and 14, Mark was soon going to high school and he decided that he was mature enough to deal with the situation like any teenager would think.

The two were sharing a room like they did every year. Donghyuck did what he usually did, lay on his bed, and play games on his Nintendo DS, expecting Mark to do the same. Except that on that day, he didn’t. Mark took the younger’s console from his hands and put it on the bedside table.

“Hey… I was playing! Give it back!” Donghyuck made a move to grab his Nintendo but he was stopped by the older boy who put a hand on his chest and pushed him back on his bed.

“No! You listen to me now… and then you can go back to whatever stupid game you were playing.” Mark demanded, anger clear in his face. It was the first time Donghyuck was seeing the other boy angry, he was used to seeing happy and slightly awkward Mark Lee.

“Fine.” the younger huffed, crossing his arms against his chest and puffing his cheeks.

“What’s your problem with me?” Mark asked, tone still clearly angry.

“I don’t have any problem with you.” the caramel-haired boy replied, retracting his position. He was too close to the other and it felt scary to him, it seemed like they had a dark aura around them.

“Then why are you refusing to talk to me?” he spat.

“I’m not. We’re talking right now.” Donghyuck stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Don’t get smart with me Donghyuck. We’re not kids anymore and I’m starting High School this year, let’s just solve this thing.”

“Oh! Look at you! Mister old and mature, you’re too cool to go to High School having a conflict with a kid, such a shame. It’s not like you even need to talk to me, why is it bothering you?” Donghyuck said mockingly.

“What are you even saying?” the raven-haired boy turned his head to the side, confused as to what the other was trying to imply. “You’re not a kid, I just said that.”

“Well, you started hanging out with your new, cool, and mature friends and stopped paying attention to me. I thought you didn’t want to associate with a stupid immature child, so I did the work for you.” the younger looked away and moved further from Mark, not having the courage to look at him after what he had just confessed.

“Donghyuck… I didn’t realize you felt like that. It’s true, I was probably stupid and pushed you away because I thought I had to hang out with the older kids to be liked and seen as mature.” Mark recalled. “That wasn’t my intention, I actually value our friendship, believe it or not. You’re probably my oldest friend. Sorry for being stupid.”

“Sorry for refusing to talk to you, I was also stupid.”

“Wanna have a sleepover? Old-time style?” the older suggested, starting to get up from Donghyuck’s bed to grab his pillows and blankets.

“Yes, please. I kinda miss having those.” he mumbled, trying to hide his blushing cheeks on a pillow.

That summer Donghyuck realized his feelings for Mark, despite them being anything but new.

Many summers go by, they’re still not best friends, but they hang out more and actually enjoy each other’s company, deepening their bond. After they get home from vacation they go out together and Donghyuck meets Mark’s friends and they all get along well, he later even ends up befriending them himself.

Mark starts attending High School. During his first year there he gets a girlfriend and it only lasts for about two months. But those two months were enough to make Donghyuck feel jealous and insecure. Mark talks about her and how and why they broke up, with Donghyuck. He explains that he didn’t really feel a connection between them, and he didn’t really enjoy being intimate with her and that’s why they broke up. Because of this, 13-year-old Donghyuck decides that dating is bad and he doesn’t want to do it, especially if it’s like what the other had described, so whenever any of his friends got partners or anyone confessed to him, he’d act like it was the worst thing ever.

He only gets reintroduced to the idea of dating when he’s 15 years old and his brother brings his boyfriend home. His name is Johnny, he’s American, tall, handsome and he’s a total charmer. Their parents instantly fall in love with him, and honestly, so does Donghyuck. Johnny becomes a role model to him, he views the older boy like a role-model, and he wanted something like what Johnny and Taeyong had.

And he gets it, he ends up dating a friend of his called Jeno. He’s also 15, only a few months older than him and they get along great. It’s mostly a really good relationship, Donghyuck enjoys his time with Jeno and everything they do together, he truly likes Jeno’s company. Except that he can’t stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to be with Mark, the way he is with Jeno.

After 6 months he and Jeno agree on breaking up and staying as friends after Donghyuck tells him about Mark and how he feels like Jeno deserves someone that can love him wholeheartedly. That day Donghyuck felt so guilty he ended up sobbing for hours on his brother’s embrace while holding the teddy bear Mark gave him when they were little.

Around that time, Mark also got a boyfriend. His name was Yukhei and he was an exchange student. The two hit it off right away and seemed to be a perfect couple, people even liked to say the two were soulmates. After almost a year of being together, Yukhei had to go back to China, since he was only supposed to stay in Korea for one year. Despite this, the two decided to continue, on a long-distance relationship. They kept it up for 3 more months until Yukhei told Mark he didn’t want to keep him from living his life and broke up with him. That night Mark went to Donghyuck’s house sobbing, and that was the first time he saw the older boy cry.

The years kept going, none of them got into any new relationships. It was Mark’s senior year and he was turning 18, meaning he was graduating and going to college soon.

Despite these 2 years going by, Donghyuck did not act upon his feelings and continued to be Mark’s friend, like usual. However, this year’s summer vacation wasn’t going to go like usual.

Since Mark had turned 18, their parents thought it would be a good idea to send their kids on a little trip to the north alone, as a birthday gift for Mark. Johnny was, of course, going along with Taeyong, since he was now his fiancé, so he ended up being the assigned driver for their trip.

Donghyuck was nervous, this would be the first trip where he didn’t have parental supervision, and would be all alone with Mark since Johnny and Taeyong already had date plans and places they wanted to go see as a couple and neither Mark nor Donghyuck wanted to third-wheel them.

They spent most of the car trip just googling places to visit, playing games on their phones with each other, and making faces when Taeyong and Johnny did something lovey-dovey.

At some point, the younger boy fell asleep and only remembers waking up when they were almost at their aunt's house. He woke up confused as to what he was sleeping on since he remembers falling asleep against the door, but it was nothing other than Mark himself. Donghyuck managed to fall asleep on Mark’s shoulder, _how embarrassing_.

“Slept well?” Mark asked as if he sensed the other had woken up.

“Yup, like a baby. Sorry for using you as a pillow.” the brown-haired boy apologized, moving away from the older until he felt a hand on his hips, pulling him closer.

“No problem. You can stay here and sleep more, there’s still some time left before we arrive.” Mark said, pulling him impossibly closer. Donghyuck just lazily nodded and hid his face on the other’s neck, getting comfortable. _Better enjoy this once in a lifetime experience while I can._

He did end up falling asleep again, waking up only when Mark kissed his temple. He grumbled and whined, throwing himself further into Mark’s embrace before finally opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the two men in front of him, giving him devilish smirks.

“Sorry to wake you up, but we’re here!” Mark exclaimed excitedly.

It was only then that Donghyuck truly realized the position he was in. He was nearly on Mark’s lap, probably only failing by 2 centimeters, Mark’s arms were wrapped securely around him and he was nuzzling the older’s neck. The younger blushed crimson red and jumped away from the other’s embrace as if it was burning him, making Mark look at him confused.

The first few days went normally. As normal as two unsupervised teenagers could get. Mark managed to sneak them some drinks and they both drank and had a heart to heart discussions, the deepest they managed while laughing like maniacs at each other. Looking at a slightly drunk Donghyuck, with his rosy cheeks, and honey laughter, Mark realized that his feelings for the boy probably weren’t as platonic as he thought they were, they probably never were.

His mind is taken back to when they were kids and Mark begged his parents to buy a teddy bear for the younger because it was cute and it reminded Mark of him, or when he cuddled Donghyuck to sleep after they started being friends again and his chest filled with warmth, or when Mark kissed his first girlfriend and wondered what it would be like if she was a boy, particularly Donghyuck.

The days after Mark’s realization were particularly awkward for both of them. Mark started noticing little things about the other, how his eyes crinkle up when he smiles, how he always seems to fight and tease his older brother but smiles like he’s proud of what he achieved and cares for him, how his hand lingers on Mark’s for more than necessary sometimes, how warm his touch feels, how pretty he is. Donghyuck is a bit freaked out by the change in Mark’s behavior, the older seems to be clingier and acting differently around him and he doesn’t know what to think about it, he doesn’t want to trick himself into thinking something is there when it isn’t.

They end up entering a weird limbo of acting like they’re dating, like holding hands, teasing each other, cuddling, being together, flirting with each other, but never actually confessing and putting a label on it, as both are unsure of the other’s feelings. Taeyong and Johnny realize what’s happening and they even pull Donghyuck over to “help them with dinner” to question him about their relationship, both very well aware of the younger’s crush on Mark. He had to deny all accusations shaking his head violently, a blush present on his face. _He doesn’t like me like that hyungs!_

During their final days of vacation, they decided to go to a local fair in the village center at night. Donghyuck and Mark walk hand in hand, fingers brushing occasionally. They were left alone by Johnny and Taeyong who went on a couple of rides, so they were just walking around and appreciating the view of the rides and the stalls. The brown-haired eventually saw a little crystal booth that interested him, however the crystals he saw there were too expensive so he didn’t get any. Mark, however, had another idea and ended up getting him an amethyst bracelet.

“Mark, this is so expensive. You don’t have to!” Donghyuck tried, being shushed by Mark who was already paying for the bracelet.

“None of that! I want to give you something, consider it a late birthday gift.” Mark argued, not even looking at him, focused on giving the money to the old lady that owned the booth and getting the little package.

“You already gave me a birthday gift!” the younger whined, being pushed by Mark, who was trying to get him somewhere less crowded. The two ended up in a little area surrounded by trees and a broken light that kept flickering. Despite the terrible lightning the faint blush that adorned the older’s cheeks could still be seen, he almost seemed like a shy school girl confessing to his crush.

“Can you give me your hand?” Mark mumbled nervously. “I want to put it on you.”

“O-Oh… yes of course.” Donghyuck slowly put his hand on top of Mark’s. The older grabbed the bracelet and slowly put it through his hand, smiling at himself after seeing how it looked on his arm.

The two stared awkwardly at each other, their hands still connected since none of them wanted to let go. Mark cleared his throat, starting to let go of the younger’s hand when he pulled him closer and landed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, I love it.” Donghyuck said shyly.

Not giving the older the time to process what had just happened, Donghyuck intertwined their fingers and started walking, pulling Mark along. If Johnny and Taeyong saw them holding hands and blushing when they went home, they didn’t say anything about it.

It was now their final day of vacation and things didn’t progress as the boys hoped they would. They kept acting the same, even more, couple-like but still no confession from any of them. Donghyuck figured he should probably do something about it before vacation ended, or else he’d regret it.

He only ended up doing it on their last night. The two were just laying in bed, watching youtube videos together waiting to get sleepy until Donghyuck had the idea to go late-night swimming since that would be their last time using the pool as they would leave the next morning.

“Isn’t it a bit cold to go swimming? Do you want us to catch a cold? Or worse, freeze to death?” Mark questioned, not convinced.

“C'mon don’t be a party pooper.” Donghyuck exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the older’s arm to pull him to stand. “Let’s enjoy it while we can, okay? I don’t want to have any regrets this summer.”

“Fine! Let me get my swimsuit. I swear if your brother catches us we’ll be skinned alive and I’ll be mad at you.” Mark huffed as he moved to unpack his, already perfectly packed suitcase.

“Don’t worry so much Markie, I’m sure he and Johnny are busy.” the older raised an eyebrow and threw a shirt at him.

“Stop being a little shit.” Mark glared while Donghyuck only giggled, changing into his swimming shorts.

The two ended up swimming and playing around the pool for a good hour, with how loud they were being, Donghyuck was surprised that his brother and his fiancé hadn’t woken up, or came to check on them.

“Caught you!” Mark laughed in Donghyuck’s ear, holding the slightly smaller boy in his arms. Donghyuck could feel Mark’s chest pressed against his back and his heartbeat started accelerating drastically.

As if sensing the other’s heartbeat change, the older let go of him immediately, raising his hands in the air like he was doing something wrong. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mark said, hands still raised in the air.

“N-No it’s okay, I was just startled for a moment.” the younger stuttered, turning to face the other.

The two made eye contact and it was as if something changed. The aura around them turned from playful to filled with tension. Donghyuck got closer to Mark placing both of his hands on each side of his face, they were lucky to be in a low height part of the pool, they could both walk and the water was at their shoulder’s length. The older smiled as he felt the brown-haired’s hand caressing his cheek gently.

Mark’s hands almost automatically traveled to Donghyuck’s hips as he got impossibly closer. He leaned onto his touch, tilting his head a bit so that the younger’s palms could perfectly cup his face, smiling at him.

“I want to kiss you really bad.” Donghyuck confessed, spitting the words out rapidly in hopes that the older wouldn’t understand them.

“Then do it.” Mark said quietly, so quietly that the other almost missed it.

As if his body was working by itself, Donghyuck closed the distance between the two until their lips met in a tentative and soft kiss. It wasn’t anything special, just a brief touch of lips, just as though they were testing the waters, but it still felt like the greatest thing they’d ever experience to both of them.

The two parted after a few seconds, looking at each other for any sign of discomfort or disgust, however none was found. Realizing this, the black-haired boy flashed his biggest smile at his crush and leaned down to kiss him once again, this time more surely.

It was soft, lips moving against each other trying to convey the bottled up feelings of the two boys. The years of pent-up feelings coming out and making themselves known through the kisses, and the boys were just enjoying each other’s feelings.

They shared soft, short-lived kisses for a while, between smiles and laughs, basking in each other’s love. But eventually, their lips started moving with more urgency, like this would be the first and last time they would get to do this. Tongues exploring each other’s mouths tentatively but aggressively, along with light touches all across each other, their hands couldn’t be kept still as they tried to get closer and closer even if they were practically on top of each other already. The desire to become one overwhelming them.

As Donghyuck gasped for air, the older boy started trailing soft pecks all across his face, going down to his neck. Donghyuck’s hands automatically went to grasp Mark’s hair in an attempt to ground himself, not having ever experienced these types of feelings. The older’s pecks started to become a bit more open-mouthed after a bit, the younger’s soft whimpers and little moans encouraged him and made him feel proud of himself for making a mess out of him.

Eventually, they had to stop, both shaking from the cold. They stared at each other awkwardly, panting with blushes coloring their faces a deep red. They just kept staring until Donghyuck broke the weird tension that was created around them by moving away and speaking.

“I think it’s time to go to bed, the hyungs will have our heads tomor-.” He started but was interrupted by a sneeze.

“Oh my god, you caught a cold! I told you this would happen!” Mark grabbed his hand and started dragging out of the pool. As they got out he was quick to find a towel and wrap the younger with it, trying to dry him the best he could.

“Markkkk, stop worrying so much! I’m fine.” Donghyuck insisted, pouting.

“Alright fine, but you’re taking a hot shower when we get to the house again, you hear?” the older nagged, pushing the wrapped up boy to walk in front of him, in the direction of the house.

As soon as they stepped inside the house they were faced with a very angry Taeyong who reprimanded them about going on night swims and hit the back of their heads as he ordered them to go take a hot shower and go to bed soon.

The two boys took turns using the bathroom until they were both freshly showered and ready to go to bed. Mark eyed Donghyuck and called his name to get his attention, to which the other just hummed in response and continued looking at his phone.

“Oi, look at me.”

“What do you want my dearest Mark?” the younger teased, dramatically putting his phone down while smirking.

“Do you wanna sleep here tonight?” Mark moved slightly to the side, patting the empty side of his bed shyly.

“O-Oh, yes sure!” Donghyuck grabbed his pillow and headed to the other’s bed, making himself comfortable. Mark, however, was not happy with his position, so he ended up being pulled closer to him until his face was perfectly placed in the crook of Mark’s neck, the older’s hands wrapped around him.

“Good night Hyuck.” Mark said softly, kissing the top of his head.

“Night Mark.” the younger smiled to himself, hiding further into the other’s neck.

The next day they woke up wrapped up in each other’s arms, however, none of them chose to speak about what had happened the previous night. Both finished packing their bags and got ready to leave, acting as if nothing had happened and behaving normally with one other, which ended up confusing them more, since it planted insecurities in their minds. _Maybe it was a heat of the moment kind of thing, Maybe he just wanted to blow some steam, Maybe he doesn’t even like me, Maybe I should just let him go_.

The ride home was incredibly awkward for them, spending 5 hours incredibly close to each other and being hyper-aware of the others touches. Donghyuck tried falling asleep hoping that time would pass faster but was unsuccessful. Mark kept playing games on his phone and texting his friends, refusing to make eye contact with anyone inside that car. As for Johnny and Taeyong, they simply shared a concerned look. Taeyong was scared because he had never seen his brother and his friend behaving so weirdly about each other, not even during the year they didn’t speak to each other, but he decided not to meddle in their business.

After getting home they only saw each other once more before Mark went to college in a different city, not too far, but it still meant that he would be moving out. Donghyuck’s family had organized a dinner to say goodbye to the older, and see him one last time before he left. During dinner, they kept tiptoeing around each other, not really sure of what the other thought, by the end of it they grew more comfortable with each other’s presence again. They sat together on the couch while the adults were drinking their wine and having adult talks none of them were interested in, Donghyuck made a joke about one of their shared friends and Mark laughed, the older got closer to his friend/crush, wanting to enjoy their last moments together until they saw each other again.

He brushed their hands tentatively, watching out for the younger’s reaction. Donghyuck linked their pinkies, shyly looking away, red making its presence known on his cheeks despite him not wanting to show it, but never stopping speaking. Mark smiled to himself and fully intertwined their hands as the other kept telling him about random things that had happened ever since they’d last seen each other.

The night ended with a hug longer than necessary and a promise to see each other soon. Still, none of them brought up what had happened some weeks prior at the pool and Mark left, still not knowing where they stood.

Donghyuck’s senior year was filled with regrets, he regretted not telling Mark about his feelings, he regretted not spending more time with his grandma before she passed, he regretted choosing to take a science class, he regretted going to a cheap Italian place with his friends and getting food poisoning after, he regretted having fights with Taeyong about the older moving out. But above all, he regretted not being true to himself

Mark’s first year of college had been a very good one, he discovered and explored himself, made new and better friends, and started being a more open and confident person. After some time of self-reflection the boy had made up his mind, he would talk to Donghyuck when he went back home for the summer, not wanting to grow old and regret possibly having a relationship with someone he truly loved.

When Mark came back home for summer vacation Donghyuck had changed into an almost different person, he was now 18, his hair was red, his clothing style had been completely turned around, he seemed 10 times more mature than the last time Mark had seen him. Despite all these changes, Donghyuck’s personality stayed the same, loud, proud of himself, and very stubborn, the only major change being that the new Donghyuck did everything, in hopes to not regret not doing them.

The two met the day after Mark arrived. The older knocked on the other’s bedroom door, afraid of what the outcome of what he was about to do would be. The two hadn’t spoken to each other in 10 months, besides the occasional birthday and Christmas message, and some memes they’d sometimes send each other.

“What?” An angry Donghyuck opened the door, the lollipop in his mouth almost falling to the ground when he saw who was on the other side.

“Hi? Long time no see Donghyuck-ah.” Mark waved awkwardly and entered the room.

“Yea… I missed you.” the younger said softly, looking at the other like he was the most precious thing and would disappear if he even dared to blink.

“Missed you too. A lot.” Mark confessed, moving closer to the other and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Tears welled up Donghyuck’s eyes as he snuggled further into his friend’s embrace. “This year was so tough, it got so bad Mark... I missed you so much, I needed you.” he shook his head onto the other’s chest. Mark’s hands instinctively went to grab his face, forcing him to look up.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you, I could’ve texted you more, made sure you were okay… anything. But I didn’t and I regret it so badly. I actually want to make things right between us, if you let me.” Mark squished the younger’s cheeks between his palms, making him giggle.

“I actually wanted to talk to you as well… we left some things unsolved didn’t we?” Donghyuck managed to say even with his face being squished.

“We really did. I want you to know I have the biggest crush on you, my god Donghyuck I’m such a fool for you. You have no idea how happy you make me, and how bad I felt for not saying anything, or doing anything about it. I am yours, I was yours and I shall continue to be yours if you let me.” Mark confessed, eyeing the younger softly.

The red-haired stared at the boy in front of him with a blank face, he was trying to process the information that had been said to him. Despite everything that had happened between them, Donghyuck had convinced himself that he would be the one confessing and that _oh so sweet_ Mark Lee would just politely turn him down like he does when someone confesses to him and things would go back to what they were.

“I adore you so much, you have no idea. I have liked you for years… But I got scared of saying anything and ruining our weird friendship.” Donghyuck made a strangled sound, overwhelmed with emotion. “We’re actually so stupid.” He laughed going back to hiding his face on Mark’s neck, hugging him closer.

“We are. What were we even worried about?” Mark chuckled. Enjoying the warm embrace they were sharing.

After this, they talked a lot, about their feelings, their worries, how they wanted to take it slow and see how things went, about Mark’s college experience and advice, since Donghyuck would go there in a few months, about Donghyuck’s year and his struggles, about their families, their friends, funny stories, anything that came to mind.

They decided to keep it on the low and not tell anyone for the first few weeks. However, their change in behavior and the way they couldn’t control themselves around each other was an automatic giveaway for Taeyong and Johnny, who picked up on it a mere 3 days after they started dating, congratulating them but giving them a very stern talking about communication in relationships. Their parents only found out about it when Donghyuck’s mom innocently went to his room to ask for help with the television, since he’s young and so obviously, a tech expert, when she saw the two kissing, and almost immediately told all of both of their families, who were very supportive but also very teasy about their relationship.

This summer had just begun but both boys were positive this would be the best one out of the many other summers that came before it and set a new example for the ones to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ✰
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/6_hyuck) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/6_hyuck) !!


End file.
